


Acrylic Kiss

by hadespoppy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadespoppy/pseuds/hadespoppy
Summary: Akechi knew that Akira had some sort of motive when their evening escalated into bedroom activities the moment that he came home from another ten hour day at the office. He had about enough time to leave his shoes at the door before Akira greeted him with grabby hands and bruising kisses.





	Acrylic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a self-indulgent fic and mostly because I wanted a possessive, slightly jealous Joker. I also really like hearing Protag say "You're mine." They're both working adults in this, early twenty-somethings.
> 
> P.S - I haven't posted fic in YEARS but Persona 5 is dragging me to hell T_T.

Akechi knew that Akira had some sort of motive when their evening escalated into bedroom activities the moment that he came home from another ten hour day at the office. He had about enough time to leave his shoes at the door before Akira greeted him with grabby hands and bruising kisses. There was the faintest panicked meow from somewhere in the kitchen before he saw a Morgana shaped blur dart out pass them and out to the balcony.

"What's the rush, Akira?" was all Akechi was allotted before his boyfriend was hauling him into their room. Everything was a whirlwind of flying clothes being torn from their bodies and stealthy hands rummaging for lube and condoms. Before he knew it, Akechi was face down, ass up, and gripping the bedsheets with Akira behind him, between his spread legs, preparing him roughly with slender fingers.

"You're mine," Akira nearly growled and slipped his fingers out from him, shifting to position himself.

Akechi cried into his pillow as Akira pushed greedily through the tight rings of his muscles to make room for his throbbing dick. Akira left him barely enough time to catch his breath when he was seated balls deep before pulling out of Akechi and thrusting back in, extracting more needy sobs from the famed detective. His boyfriend was definitely making fingernail shaped dents in his hips from the way he was gripping them. All Akechi could do was brace himself against their bed and let Akira do as he will. 

Akira was jealous about something, Akechi mused in hazy thought. While he had a inkling of a hunch as to the source of his boyfriend's aggression, Akechi refused to believe that _that_ could be it. It would be far too silly. 

Most nights, Akira had Akechi flat on his back, legs hoisted up around his waist, while he drew out light moans from Akechi's lips with careful, long thrusts. Most nights, Akira would line his throat with soft, loving kisses, a Joker sly smile on his lips, Most nights, Akira stroked his hair gently just to make Akechi blush harder than he ever knew he could because Akira had once said he liked the rosiness in his cheeks.

Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight there was something fueling Akira's possessiveness and Akechi could sense it in the wicked smile on his boyfriend's lips behind him. With another handful of thrusts, Akira released one of his hips to grip his throbbing dick instead, hard.

"Ahh!" Akechi buckled against his Akira's sudden manhandling in response. A thin layer of their favorite, lavender scented lube was smeared on Akira's palm, just the right amount to make him jerk against the friction and pressure that Akira was roughly applying to his dick. With his ass pounded and his dick stroked, Akechi could feel the burning, tickling sensation twisting in his belly while his lips continued spilling loud moans. Everything being done to his body made his knee give out and he almost fell forward and flat onto the bed but Akira wouldn't allow it. His one hand on Akechi's hip gripped even tighter to him in place.

"Ah-Akira!" Akechi struggled, caught between surrendering to the pleasure and escaping the overstimulation. "I'm not going to... I'm close!"

"Then come for me," Akira breathed into his ear. 

Damn him, Akechi mentally cursed. That hot voice breathing down his spine mixed with a couple more tight strokes on his dick were enough to have Akechi spilling himself into Akira's hand which cupped his tip just in time to catch most of his seed, instead of letting it hit their sheets.

"There you go," Akira cooed and sank his teeth lightly on Akechi's shoulder.

As if Akechi thought he couldn't shudder anymore after his orgasm, Akira always had a talent for spilling arousing whispered against his ear. Akechi huffed a couple of strangled breaths while he braced himself again as Akira finished with a few final thrusts. It took a couple of moment's rest between the two of them before Akira dragged his softened dick out of him painfully slow. With his hips finally freed from Akira's iron grasp, Akechi flopped belly first onto the bed with a sigh. He felt the bed shift as Akira climbed off to rummage for something in their bedroom. It wasn't long before his boyfriend was back on the bed with a fresh pair of boxers. Akira lounged back against the headboard with a sigh and smoothed his slightly damped hair back in that annoyingly adorable way he always did. Once settled, he reached over to the bed stand for his phone.

Akechi tried his best not to scowl because... what the hell?

"Are you upset with me?" he asked, an empty question in a way of formality because he was entirely confident that the answer was "Yes."

"What makes you ask that?" Akira asked right back, eyes still glued to the phone screen. He did, however, reached over to run his fingers through Akechi's hair.

Annoyed, Akechi slapped Akira's hand away, pushed himself up and fought against his sore legs to climb into Akira's lap, straddling him. "Don't feign ignorance with me," Akechi said and pulled Akira's phone out of his hand to lay it back down on the bed stand. "You're usually not this rough with me unless you're jealous about something."

Akira opted to look away and twisted a stray lock of his hair instead of answering. Growling lowly, Akechi took Akira's irritatingly adorable cheeks in his hands and forced his attention back to him. "Akira!"

To Akechi's triumph, that was enough to draw out a defeated sigh from Akira. He waited patiently for him to speak.

"I didn't enjoy watching you on that game show today."

Akechi blinked and couldn't tell if he should feel vindicated for being right about his hunch or exasperated because it was indeed incredibly silly.

"An acrylic kiss," Akechia said flatly. "You're jealous that I shared a so-called 'kiss' with an idol with a substantially thick piece of acrylic between us?"

"Yes," Akira answered, a bit too immediately.

Akechi sighed. "It was a surprise on the game show and all I was thinking about was pleasing the crowd. Although, I honestly didn't think you would even be watching such a silly show."

"Your silly shows do help pay the bills," Akira said with an agreeable sigh of sorts. Akechi was almost worried that his boyfriend was still withholding more feelings. But he smiled at him and stroked his hair gently in that frustratingly endearing way that never failed to make Akechi blush. "You're mine, Goro."

"I know," Akechi nodded, and leaned into his touch. "But," he flicked Akira on the forehead. "You don't need to be so rough!" Even as he said it, he couldn't help the smile rising to his lips.

Akira smirked and pulled him down into a quick kiss. "I hear you have another television appearance tomorrow. Good luck walking--ow!"

That earned him a pinched on the ass. Akechi huffed and rolled off of Akira's lap and crawled out of bed. He made it to the shower in a slow pace and silently cursed his stupidly endearing boyfriend with every heavy step that he took to get there.


End file.
